Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an apparatus therefor enabling a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, more users use a mobile terminal in a state that a cover designed to protect a display is installed in a housing of the mobile terminal. In general, the cover is equipped with an opening part to expose a part of the display in order for a user to use some functions of the mobile terminal even in a state that the cover is closed. Yet, the functions of the mobile terminal capable of being used through the opening part are very limited in the state that the cover is closed. Moreover, when a user open and close the cover, functional continuity of the mobile terminal is not currently provided.